


Day One: Reverse Robins

by BunnyJess



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Duke Thomas, Catherine Todd - Freeform, Childhood Trauma, Damian Wayne Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Malnutrition, Mentions of abuse and neglect, Mentions of jim gordon - Freeform, Minor Mentions of Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Other, Protective Damian Wayne, Reverse Robins, Scenting, Touch-Starved, Willis Todd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Damian had grown to understand his father's need to adopt other traumatized children, taking in the children that had suffered far worse than the man himself. One day his father comes home with a tiny, runt of a thing. Cue lots of book reading, overwhelming love, and Damian being the protective older brother he would be. Oh there is also cuddling, sleeping in nests, and some scent marking.
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691494
Comments: 27
Kudos: 590
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Day One: Reverse Robins

**Author's Note:**

> It is very early and my brain isn't writing a very good summary. Luckily the fic was written when I was more awake.

In Damian’s humble opinion his father had been slightly ridiculous when he’d adopted a hoard of children after him. He was the first and best after all. Then he’d gotten to know them, learning each of their heart-breaking stories and realising they weren’t much different from him and his mother’s family. They all inspired a level of protective alpha instinct in him, they were the pups of the pack, but none more so than the tiny slip of a thing Bruce came home with one rainy Gotham evening. 

Damian had just been settling down to do some sketching, Titus leaning his head on his knee, when the front door had opened and a new scent filtered through the manor. A scent attached to his father’s. It could only mean he’d found another lost soul to take in. He muttered a few choice words to Titus and then went to meet the new addition. 

“Kids, this is Jason.” Bruce tried to encourage the child, who looked no older than seven, to take his face from where it was buried in Bruce’s neck but he just whimpered and nuzzled closer. “That’s okay, you can look at them when you’re ready. I bet they’re all really excited to meet you.” He said in a hushed voice, the boy trembling faintly in his arms seeming to calm at his words. 

“Gordon called. He’s known this pup since he was about three or four, repeated calls to your dame’s house wasn’t it?” Damian considered his father a saint for how he was trying to pull the small child into the conversation without getting annoyed at him. It wasn’t something the older teen would have been able to do himself when he’d been younger, even now his temper still occasionally got the better of him. “From what I remember, Jim found Jay with his mother after he went to check on the pair. He had made it a point to check in randomly, something about this little rascal drew him in, and so he ended up finding them this morning.” They all knew what their father wasn’t saying. The malnourished child had been with his mother’s body, the woman long dead. 

Over the coming weeks the family learnt a lot about their new charge. One, he hated being unable to have his back to a wall and no clear access to an escape route. When Tim and Bruce got into a heated debate while they all sat around watching a film the family discovered the reasons for Jim’s visits. Jason was found three hours after they’d noticed he’d disappeared; cowering in one of the disused wardrobes in the guest wing, rocking backwards and forwards with apologies falling from his bitten lips. For all the bad that had clearly been done to the eight-year-old, none was more heart-breaking than finding him in a nest he’d built in one of the alcoves of the disused servants access routes. He’d been terrified of his room, the size a great deal bigger than the entire flat he’d previously been in. 

It was finding Jason, curled up in the nest and covered in dust, whimpering in fear of how Damian was going to react that triggered his lesser used caring side. Approaching cautiously, he asked permission to enter what was actually a very well constructed nest. Receiving a small head bob, Damian clambered in. Jason immediately bared his neck in submission and whined a bit louder. 

“You’ve done a very good job on this nest. Is it okay if I stay with you though?” Damian made a conscious effort to keep his voice soft. He even relaxed his body to appear less threatening. Jason just shrugged one shoulder and curled back into his little quivering ball. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, I won’t make you. I figured we could read together, or I’ll read to you until you’re comfortable okay?” Damian didn’t wait for answer this time. Jason hadn’t really spoken in the month and a half he’d been with them, only answering the most direct questions as he attempted to disappear into the woodwork. 

For the next three hours Damian read. His voice a calm in the storm of his family. Only pausing when he sipped at his water bottle. He’d spoken to Jim when he’d popped round to see Bruce and discovered that Jason and his fam always read together. It had been the only thing that settled the boy while Jim had called Bruce at the station. The eldest child of the Wayne family had picked out Sense and Sensibility as he knew Jason kept a battered copy of Pride and Prejudice on his person. 

Over the course of those three hours the pup relaxed. He slowly uncurled, shifting around to watch Damian as he read. Eventually when he paused for another drink, this time offering the bottle to Jason, the unexpected happened. The pup clambered into his lap and snuggled into his chest before accepting the drink. He ended up so content in his new position, his ear pressed against Damian’s chest so he could feel the vibrations while hearing the words, that he began to purr. It was small, clearly unsure and surprising to the pup, but Damian felt the little pup wedging himself into his heart. 

The noise had surprised Damian at first. Less the purr, as all pups purred, but more the note at which it came out. The family had all assume that Jason had to be a beta, none of his behaviours really adding up to any one designation. His purr however, was too high pitched. Add it into the nesting and pure terror associated with alphas threatening anyone (they’d been watching the news and Jason had fled the room when they showed a clip of an alpha ranting about something, his cries eventually drawing Bruce to him) and Damian realised the family had been wrong. 

The pup in his lap didn’t have the scent of an omega about to start the next developmental stage of life as he was too malnourished, probably being physically delayed by a couple of years. That meant he’d been able to hide his true secondary gender from them all, the only one knowing the truth being Dr Leslie Tompkins. Damian had the sudden violent urge to flay the pup’s sire as he was clearly the cause of all Jason’s trust and behavioural issues. If the man had wanted an alpha child Damian had no doubt in his mind that he’d have told the pup of his worthlessness every day. 

Damian swiped his cheek against Jason’s head. The first person, aside from Bruce, to actually scent the boy. Jason froze, his hand stilling where it had been drawing aimless patterns on Damian’s arm while he’d listened. No one aside from Bruce had scented him in his whole life, his sire not letting his dam do so, ‘for his own good’ he’d always say when she’d tried. 

He knew what he needed to do. Taking action had always been Damian’s way, the teen unable sit by and wait for others. As such, he scooped Jason up into his arms leaving the water and book in the nest. He had a feeling they’d be returning to the small alcove after he’d finished with the plan slowly forming in his mind. 

Cassandra was the first unsuspecting family member they came across. The fifteen-year-old alpha was lounging in her room with her music playing and her laptop resting on the bed. Damian ignores all of this, moving onto the bed to join her and tugging her into his side. 

“Scent our brother Cassandra. I know you have not and he needs to know he has a pack now.” Damian leaves no room for her to disagree. His hold on her tightening. 

He needn’t have worried. His sister has always been able to read people better than any book so she knew what he’d intended as soon as he’d sat down. Cassandra reaches up and rubs her wrist slowly down the back of Jason’s neck. Their scents combining on them both, a sure sign that they were now family. She moves around once she finishes so she can see Jason’s face where he has it squished into Damian’s chest. 

“You and me, we’re family, always.” She presses a kiss to his forehead, amused at the way his eyes cross as he tries to follow her movements. She can see that he’s a little stunned. The act of being claimed as pack without any demands or expectations shaking him to his foundations. The boy’s whole world view is shifting and she hates it. Hates how there are children out there who suffered like she did that she can’t save. That all she can do is volunteer work and help as many as she can by using her new name. 

With a final scenting, she moves back to where she was. Damian takes it for the cue it is and moves on. He has two more brothers to find, along with his father and grandfather. 

The pair come across Duke next. He’s playing a first person shooter in the games room. The noise of the guns firing making Jason flinch and cling tighter to Damian. Luckily it’s an easy fix. Reaching up Damian uses the master remote for the room, a fixture Bruce had to install after one too many nights finding Tim deep in a gaming binge and refusing to sleep, and turns off the whole system. It’s got a built in failsafe that will save the progress of anyone using it, backing it up to a separate hard drive. Another feature Bruce was made to install because of Tim. 

The sixteen-year-old beta turns to glare at whoever interrupted his streak, his face softening as he takes in the sight of his most prickly brother holding his newest one. He doesn’t get a chance to talk before Damian is saying the exact same thing to him as he’d said to Cassandra. 

It is obvious to see now Duke knows what he’s looking for. He knows he hadn’t scented his brother yet, he’d just been waiting for him to settle in and come to him. He hadn’t considered that the young boy might not be used to the behaviour. It was a natural thing, easily done and easy to forget. Bruce always scents his children when he comes down for breakfast, a simple swipe of a wrist to the back of the neck or a cheek pressed into hair as he pulls them into a hug. 

There is no sight in the world, as far as both Duke and Damian are concerned, as watching such a young pup fighting their natural instincts. It’s clear Jason wants to be part of their pack. That, for some reason, he wants all the mayhem that comes with having four older siblings and a man who doesn’t know the cost of a pint of milk as his father. He looks a little touch stunned and Damian lets out a growl that’s harmonised by the one Duke starts up. Both intending to soothe the little one. 

It works for a time. Jason relaxing back against Damian’s shoulder and tucking his head into Damian’s neck. The vibration making him feel boneless. It is because of his reaction that Damian puts his plan on hold. The safety of the pup; whether physically, emotionally, or mentally; rests squarely on their shoulders. 

Bruce goes hunting for his eldest and youngest a good few hours later. He requires some direction from Alfred before he eventually finds them. Damian is slumped against the edge of the nest, a book lying forgotten from where it had slipped from Damian’s grasp. 

That isn’t the sight that makes Bruce stall. It’s the sight of Jason tucked so close to Damian’s side that he’d missed him at first glance. His eldest child having curled his arm around the boy and angled his body in such a way that it’s easy to overlook the tiny child. The other thing that surprised him was how Damian hadn’t woken as soon as he’d been near the nest. He’d never quite managed to drop that behaviour instilled by fear of his mother and grandfather; so to see him asleep with his newest deeply traumatised child was something special, something heart-warming. 

He may have only been raise with an omega’s love for the first eight years of his life but he knew better than to enter the nest of a pup when an alpha was protecting them. Even the nest containing his own children. Bruce reached over and nudged his eldest’s foot. Anticipating him startling awake, the father of five stepped back. 

Instead he was once again surprised. Bruce watched as Damian woke up with a wariness only seen in alphas protective young or omegas. He curled around Jason as he assessed the space. Bruce caught when Damian saw him, yet his son still didn’t drop his behaviour. 

“I only came to see how you were both doing. It’s my understanding that you’ve taken him to see Duke and Cassandra, why not Tim?” He kept his voice low thinking Jason was still asleep. His gaze had been so focused on his eldest that he hadn’t noticed the slight change in the youngest. “I thought you were over your issues with Tim.” 

Damian growled lowly, his hand coming up to run through Jason’s hair before he scooped him into his lap. “Tim and I are fine father. I discovered something that I think even you haven’t realised and so set about ensuring that my youngest brother was scented by his pack.” He shuffled Jason around so he was nestled against him once again. His ear pressed to Damian’s chest so he could enjoy the vibrations. “Did you know that Jay has never been scented intentionally? I did and so set about ensuring he knew he was pack. Unfortunately, due to how touch starved he is, he got exceptionally overwhelmed.” 

Ignoring his father, Damian paused only to swipe his cheek over his smallest sibling’s hair. Bruce watched as Jason seemed to freeze, even after all the contact he’d clearly had with Damian. “Another thing I don’t think you’ve noticed, Jay here is an omega.” Bruce blinked at the new information, silently cursing himself for not figuring it out sooner. He watched as Jason began to shake slightly, fear leaking through the strong protection his eldest was giving out. Almost like poison in the air it was easily distinguishable as to who the belonged to. “No need to fear Habibi, your designation will not hinder or define you here. If anyone tries to, they will answer to all of your family.” 

Slowly but surely Bruce got to watch as his youngest leant first into his eldest, fumbling through scenting him back due to inexperience, before turning to face him and hold out his arm. Bruce took it as an invitation to enter the nest. It had looked small with his two sons inside, now it was practically overflowing. Still, he refused to disappoint his children by refusing an invitation into a nest. 

“What are you two up to?” He asked, his voice low to maintain the gentle atmosphere. 

Damian went to answer when Jason surprised them both. Launching into a detailed account of his day with his oldest brother, even going so far as to refer to Damian as such. His words occasionally slipping into Spanish as he got excited about parts of Sense and Sensibility or their day together. None of the family knew he spoke the language. The two men realising they’d not heard Jason talk enough to flit between the two languages which were clearly both what he’d been raised with. They both knew Spanish, it being an important language to know with all the charity work they did in the poorer communities of Gotham where there was a more diverse spread of ethnicities. 

Bruce smiles at his eldest, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder in thanks for pulling their new family member out of his shell. “Well now, that sounds like a marvellous day. How about we all go and find Tim and you can tell him all about the book? I’m sure he’s finished whatever mad piece of engineering he was working on.” He offered. It amused him to watch Jason need to think about it. His thoughts obvious as he debated leaving the nest and its comfortable safety, along with the reading they’d been doing, to see one of the last two family members yet to scent him. 

Ultimately the small omega looked up at Damian and held his arms out to be carried. With a small amused huff, the older alpha scooped the pup up and rose from the nest. They had family to see, after all. 

Yes, when Damian had been younger he’d thought his father’s propensity to adopt had been ridiculous. When his father fetched home the orphaned alpha boy from their trip to the circus after witnessing the boy’s parents fall to their deaths; Damian just scooped him up with Jason and went to what had quickly become their resting place, the small nest in the alcove now bolstered with items from each of the family. He was still the only one allowed in without needing clear permission, but it suited him just fine. It enabled him to protect the tiny pup and now they could use it as a place to help Dick heal. 


End file.
